Às cegas!
by Thaty Rocha
Summary: Somente quando podemos despir-nos de pudor e fantasias somos realmente verdadeiros e libertos! Confiança é o primeiro passo para o prazer!


Ela continuava em pé no meio do quarto, o rosto ainda rubro dos beijos que ainda podiam ser sentidos em seus lábios, os ombros subiam ligeiramente, acompanhando a respiração acelerada e superficial. Devagar lambeu os lábios, ainda podia sentir o gosto dele e isso era extremamente sensual, percebeu que ele acompanhava seus movimentos, era isso mesmo que esperava... Que ele a olhasse, que a desejasse e que sentisse o mesmo que ela. Desejo puro! Mas ela manteve sua postura desafiadora, como se estivesse desafiando - o:

- Você acha que dá conta de mim? – era a pergunta que o fazia somente com sua postura de musa, sem pronunciar uma única palavra.

Mas ele tinha se transformado em alguém muito eficiente em 'dar conta' dela. E o bastardo sabia disso desde que ela começou a perder o controle, desde que ela declarou, também sem palavras, sem o amava insanamente. Eles se encontravam num relacionamento em que um desistiria do último fôlego para tocar mais uma vez o outro. Pelo menos ela desistiria... pois sua existência só estava completa quando o tinha dentro de si, quando podia sentir o peso dele sobre o seu corpo, a respiração acelerada em seus ouvidos declamando que ela era dele... "Minha" como ele gostava sussurrar enquanto a levava ao orgasmo.

Caminhando pelo quarto ele ficou atrás dela, em suas mãos o tecido negro de seda a fez prender o fôlego.

- Você gosta disso? – a voz dele soou rouca aos ouvidos dela enquanto o tecido negro cobria seus olhos.

Ela prendeu a respiração mais uma vez, lambeu os lábios não sabendo o que dizer. Era a primeira vez que eles faziam aquilo, e ela se sentia impotente o que era incomum já que eles nunca disputaram domínio.

- Eu gosto de você assim... Um pouco mais a minha mercê... – ele suspirava no ouvido dela. – Você gosta?

- Eu não sei... – mas ela não tentou retirar a venda e nem mesmo se afastou dele, talvez curiosidade ou talvez fosse algo mais... – Você gosta mesmo?

House suspirou agradecido por ela ser incapaz de ver a expressão em seu rosto, era o tipo de expressão de domínio que faria uma mulher como Cuddy se rebelar. Ele a circulou, os olhos percorrendo o corpo dela e a lingerie preta que a cobria e de volta ao pedaço de tecido que cobria seus olhos.

- Sim! – os lábios dela secaram e ela sentiu todo o sangue correr para suas bochechas. – Você está muito sexy assim... – devagar ele ergueu o queixo dela e traçou seus lábios devagar, só então a beijou, um beijo que a deixou sem ar.

- Então você planejou isso? – ela perguntou com a voz rouca e baixa.

As mãos dele estavam frias quando ele as deslizou pelos quadris dela.

- Talvez...

- Talvez? – ela repetiu. As mãos passando casualmente, mas talvez não tão casualmente, pelo peito dele. – Não... me conte... Você deseja isso? Estou me deparando com uma fantasia sua? Uma das várias...

Uma risada nervosa se fez audível, e ela podia jurar que ele estava com aquele traço de sorriso em seus lábios. Mas ele não respondeu não do jeito que ela queria ouvir, então ela se aproximou dele, seu corpo pressionado contra o dele de forma que não havia dúvida, ela podia sentir o quanto ele estava excitado.

- Você quer fazer amor comigo assim? Você pensou nisso antes não é verdade? Aposto que até criou imagens nessa sua cabeça diabólica.

Ela estabeleceu seu domínio e House pensou que nunca entenderia como ela era capaz de fazer aquilo, mudar a situação num passe de mágica. Talvez essa fosse sua forma de instiga-lo, tomando de volta o domínio que ele manteve por alguns minutos.

- Sim! – as palavras ressoaram em sua pele, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos dele deslizaram por suas nádegas. – Só que em minhas fantasias você não usava nada além da venda.

Cuddy abriu a boca, lambendo os lábios mais uma vez. Imaginar - se desejada era uma forte emoção, mas vê-lo assumindo deseja-la ainda mexia com suas entranhas.

- Eu aceito!

House sorriu enquanto ela virava dando - lhe acesso ao fecho do sutiã. Cuddy esperou, as costas bonitas tensas, aguardando o toque das mãos dele, mas não foram suas mãos que a tocaram, mas sim sua boca. Ele empurrou seu cabelo para frente e os lábios molhados se fecharam contra sua pele logo abaixo da nuca e depois logo mais abaixo, a língua traçava a pele suave. Ela não se moveu ou fez qualquer som... Simplesmente segurou o cabelo.

House não tinha pressa, deslizando as mãos por ela, da cintura para as costelas e para cima, segurando os seios que ainda estavam presos pelo sutiã. Era como se ele ainda estivesse processando essa nova atitude dela, afinal ela fora tão passiva antes. Cuddy sempre estava o assistindo, ensinando como tocá-la, direcionando... Nem na cama ela perdia a posse, na verdade ela era quem sempre mantinha o controle ali. E somente agora, ele percebeu que ela não tirava a farda de diretora porque ele nunca tinha tentando suplanta-la. E, vendo - a tão cooperativa, ele se arrependeu tremendamente por nunca ter tentando antes. O comando era dele agora, ele mantinha o controle do que fazer e de como fazer.

Ele estivera tão excitado em sua vida, devagar ele beijou o ombro dela e depois mordeu, dali foi para o pescoço repetindo o processo beijo – mordida, as mãos voltaram para as costas dela e dessa vez para o fecho do sutiã, abrindo devagar ele a encostou em seu corpo, as costas coladas em seu peito, os quadris contra sua ereção.

- Você confia em mim? – ele perguntou, sussurrando contra ela. – Você confia em mim tanto assim?

- Sim! – ela respondeu sem delongas. – Mas você demora demais...

House sorriu.

- Não. Você está impaciente.

- Hum – humm – ela concordou.

Sorrindo ele voltou sua atenção para o fecho do sutiã. Essa não era a maneira usual dele despi-la. Isso era como abrir um presente, um presente puramente sexual. O sutiã caiu ao chão sem fazer qualquer barulho e ele se ajoelhou atrás dela.

- House? – ela chamou porque sentiu falta do calor dele contra suas costas.

- Aqui... – ele respondeu plantando um beijo em sua cintura, enquanto os dedos rolaram o elástico da calcinha para baixo, desnudando-a. E, de repente, a mão dele cobria seu sexo e Cuddy perdeu o fôlego, as mãos foram direto para os pulsos dele, como ela pudesse vê-lo.

- Não... Me deixe te tocar! – ele pedia, mas seus dedos já a exploravam, descobrindo seu sexo, torturando –a. Ele nunca a sentiu tão molhada. Ajoelhado atrás dela, House podia sentir seu cheiro, o odor de puro desejo e vontade... Seus dedos tocavam devagar, maliciosos, abrindo os lábios, espalhando a umidade. Ele plantou um beijo molhado em sua nádega enquanto deslizava um dedo para dentro e fora dela.

Cuddy gemeu e ergueu uma perna apoiando o pé na cama que ela sabia estar por perto, dando – lhe mais acesso, enquanto ele a penetrava com dois dedos e mordia sua cintura. Um gemido seguido de um OH MY GOD chegou ao ouvido dele, então ele se afastou do corpo dela, retirando os dedos de seu interior.

- House...

Em momentos como esse ela o fazia se sentir um Deus e somente ela era capaz de fazer isso a ele. Claro que ele já havia se comparado a Deus em outras ocasiões, mas piadas a parte, ele só se sentia poderoso assim, quando a fazia perder a cabeça, gritar seu nome, morrer por ele. E quando ela confidenciou que nunca havia se entregado a outro homem como se entregava a ele, fora o seu fim, e ele amara o momento, assim como amaria cada vez que a tivesse daquele dia em diante.

Então, ele deu a volta no corpo dela, sentando – se na cama a sua frente, a perna dela que estava apoiada na cama tremia e ele depositou um beijo úmido em sua coxa, e dali começou uma deliciosa trilha, da coxa ao calor úmido e perfumado entre suas pernas. Antes de beija-la ele a tocou, circulando o clitóris, expondo – a para sua boca e aí a beijou, sobre os cachos úmidos, sobre o clitóris inchado.

- House... – ela quase gritou seu nome. – Por favor!

- Shiii... – ele ordenou silêncio, enquanto sugava seu clitóris devagar. – Relaxa... – mais uma ordem que ela sabia ser incapaz de cumprir. As pernas dela tremiam e ela não poderia mais ficar em pé, então ele a ajudou a subir na cama e se deleitou com a imagem. – Você é minha hoje...

- Sempre... – foi a resposta que veio dela.

Cuddy tentava controlar seus impulsos que diziam para ela se erguer e toca-lo, fazer com ele o que ele fez a ela, tocar e acariciar a ereção que ela sabia estar pulsando por ela. Mas havia algo sobre estar tão passiva que era intensamente erótico para ela. É exótico, talvez até perigoso, abrir mão de todo controle e deixar que ele a conduzisse. Havia segurança em manter o controle, mas liberdade na confiança de ceder o controle a outro alguém.

House respirou em sua pele antes de abrir suas pernas e voltar para onde parara. Dessa vez as coxas dela descansaram em seus ombros e ele a devorava mais profundamente. Ela erguia os quadris da cama ao mesmo tempo em que agarrava os cabelos dele e o fazia permanecer ali, chupando – a, mas o domínio era dele, então ele parou. Ela reclamou, protestou, mas ele estava no comando e só voltou a toca-la quando ela parou de pedir que ele o fizesse. OS dedos voltaram as dobras úmidas e ao clitóris que brilhavam de umidade. Cuddy pendeu a cabeça para trás quando ele circulou o clitóris com o polegar e seus quadris começaram a se mover em pequenos círculos enquanto ele a masturbava com a maestria que ela mesma nunca tivera.

Ela clamou por ele mais uma vez, queria dizer que estava perto, que chegaria ao orgasmo a qualquer segundo, em qualquer toque, mas em seu intimo, sabia que essa não era a única razão pela qual o chamava, subitamente ela temia a situação, estar assim tão vulnerável, às cegas, vendada, implorando por ele, gemendo desse jeito... Ela não estava certo se queria terminar, gozar daquele jeito tão insegura.

- Está tudo bem... – ele se ergueu sobre ela para sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Goze para mim!

Cuddy sentiu que não tinha escolha, era como se estivesse sendo ordenada a gozar, por ele, por seu corpo. Ela gritou quando a torrente de energia invadiu seu corpo, agarrou – se a ele durante o orgasmo e ele a segurou forte. Minutos depois ela ainda tremia, agarrada a ele, seu corpo ainda parecia líquido, a euforia ainda corria em suas veias e por seu corpo.

Ele a rolou por sobre seu corpo.

- Você ainda está vestido. – a sensação da calça jeans contra seu sexo a fez tremer novamente. Seu corpo nunca estava satisfeito, não até que ele estivesse bem dentro dela, compartilhando seu calor e seu êxtase.

Ele não queria se afastar dela, ela ainda tremia. Mas a vontade de tê-la clamava, urgia em cada poro, ele a beijou antes de se afastar. Cuddy pode ouvir o zíper da calça sendo aberto e depois o barulho de tênis caindo no chão, segundo depois o jeans era descartado e, conhecendo ele como ela conhecia, a cueca tinha ido ao chão junto com o jeans. Ela queria remover a venda só para vê-lo em pé, gloriosamente ereto em sua direção, mas somente ele removeria a venda. Sem se conter ela sentou sobre a cama, esperando por ele.

House voltou a cama e fez com que ela se deitasse novamente. Deitado entre as pernas dela ele sugou um suspiro de sua boca e depois dedicou sua atenção ao pescoço delicado, aos seios e aos mamilos, ele mal os prendeu entre os dentes quando ela cravou as unhas em suas costas. Ele agarrou – lhe os pulsos e os segurou nas laterais da cabeça dela. Cuddy mordeu o lábio inferior e ele imitou o movimento mordendo devagar no mesmo local que ela havia marcado.

- Seja boazinha comigo!

- Então me amarre! – a ordem saiu da boca dela sem que ela mesma a processasse.

- O que?

- Se você quer garantir que eu não te machuque... então me amarre!

Uma onda de adrenalina correu pelo corpo dele e então ele removeu a venda dos olhos dela. Os olhos dela atearam fogo nele, enquanto o devoravam. Os quadris dela ergueram – se nervosamente.

- Me amarre! – ela ordenou e ele entendeu que o controle havia mudado de mão mais uma vez.

- Você tem certeza?

- Por favor... e a venda, eu a quero de volta.

- Cuddy...

- Por favor, House... Atenda meu pedido... Realize a minha fantasia agora.

Ele ficou maravilhado com a sinceridade do pedido de Cuddy, o quanto intimo era seu pedido. Eles se olharam mais uma vez e ela sorriu.

- Primeira gaveta a esquerda... minha coleção de lenços.

Ele se ergueu da cama, deixando o fria da noite tocar a nudez dela e foi aonde ela mandou, escolheu um lenço preto porque parecia combinar com a venda que usariam novamente. Voltando a ela, ele a segurou novamente com os pulsos para cima, e depositou beijos delicados em sua pele, onde a ataria. Um pulso foi envolvido no tecido fino e atado a cama, ela gemeu em antecipação, em seguida o outro pulso foi preso.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou enquanto acariciava seus braços.

- Sim!

Em resposta ele acariciou seus seios, as mãos sentindo o peso e a maciez. Os olhos azuis mergulharam nos verdes e pareciam queimá-la. Ele não queria venda-la novamente, queria ver seus olhos enquanto a amava, mas não podia negar-lhe seu desejo, sua fantasia. Então, ele cobriu novamente os olhos dela e Cuddy suspirou por entre os lábios abertos. House a conhecia o bastante para saber que ela estava ansiosa e muito excitada, ele entrelaçou os dedos com os dela, entendendo que tudo que aconteceria dali para frente estava nas mãos dele. E para o inferno com tudo, ele estava louco por dominar e proteger, deixa-la ainda mais excitada e perto da insanidade, ele queria marca-la para o resto dos homens.

Somente suas mãos se tocavam, Cuddy parou de respirar e ouviu o silêncio, ele a deixou. Afastou – se dela, mas ela ainda podia sentir seu calor na cama e esperou pelo próximo movimento, pelo beijo que não sabia onde seria dado, pelo toque e, de repente, uma mão agarra seu queixo com força e um dedo desliza por seus lábios, sem pensar duas vezes ela o suga, sua língua deslizando pela ponta, seus dentes mordiscando devagar. Ele começa a mover o dedo, para dentro e para fora e ela o devora, como desejava fazer com outra parte de seu corpo. Não é surpresa nenhuma sentir o gosto de seu sexo no dedo dele. E, assim como veio, ele se vai novamente, mas em segundos a outra mão, o dedo médio, símbolo fálico mundial, assume o posto e ela não se faz de rogada e o chupa mais uma vez. Mas agora o polegar molhado de sua saliva desliza por seus seios, brincando com seus mamilos, e por sua barriga e dali até seu sexo.

A boca dele segue o percurso molhado que o dedo deixou, brincando com o mamilo, parando nos quadris, na curva da cintura, sobre o sexo molhado mais uma vez. Mas, dessa vez o tempo ali é curto, nada de demorar demais, nada de fazê-la terminar sem ele, entre duas pernas, ele retira o dedo da boca dela, e se ajoelha entre suas coxas, devagar uma perna é erguida até o ombro direito dele e depois a outra rodeia seu quadril. Ela espera ansiosa, ele se deita sobre ela e a beija, sua ereção pesada contra a barriga dela, com as próprias mãos ele direciona sua rigidez para a umidade dela, testando, espalhando calor. Os dois gemem.

Ela tenta soltar os braços para agarra-lo pelas nádegas e coloca-lo dentro de si, mas os nós apertam em seu pulso.

- Algum problema? – ele brinca. – Serei obrigado a usar corda da próxima vez?

- Da próxima vez, você será o amarrado!

- Promessas...

Ela suspira quando subitamente ele está dentro dela, um impulso único e profundo, sem hesitação. Doloroso e delicioso. Incrível. Naquela posição acrobática, ele vai o mais profundo que já fora dentro dela e ela morde os lábios de prazer.

- Sim... Assim... – Ela está deliciada, talvez fosse doloroso se não estivesse tão excitada, se ele não tivesse lhe deixado a beira do abismo do prazer.

O fim dele, tocava o fim dela. Quase sem se mover, penetrando quase imperceptivelmente. Cuddy joga a cabeça para trás, de sua boca saem sons inteligíveis, gemidos roucos e pedidos loucos. Ela gira os quadris, apertando seu sexo contra o dele. Mas ele desce a mão entre seus corpos e toca seu clitóris em pequenos movimentos. Ela geme e ele volta a se mover forte dentro dela, e o dedo que tocava seu clitóris vai a boca dele e depois a dela e em seguida eles se beijam, o dedo entre suas línguas com o mais delicioso saber do sexo.

Cuddy não pode vê-lo, somente senti-lo, mas ela o reconhece como ninguém. Ela conhece o ritmo que ele impõe às penetrações, ela conhece os gemidos roucos, conhece as caricias roubadas, seu cheiro, o cheiro deles... Ela conhece cada centímetro dele que pulsa vigorosamente dentro dela, entrando e saindo com força e ritmo, com abandono e domínio, ameaçando explodir com seu corpo. Ela conhece o tremor em sua voz e sabe que ele está perto do fim, assim como ela mesma. E o conhecendo como ninguém ela sabe o que o faz louco, o que o excita.

- House... Greg! – ela clama por ele quando ele arremete mais uma vez. Droga, ela ficara dolorida pela manhã, mas que se danasse. Ele arremeteu mais uma ou duas vezes e ela pensou ver estrelas caindo no preto da venda que usava. Suas mãos perderam a força contra a cabeceira da cama, sua perna que pendia sobre o ombro dele adormeceu e ela só sentia o prazer de ser selvagemente penetrada por House. O som do corpo dele contra a umidade dela encheu o quarto junto com os gemidos e suspiros e ela pediu, implorou...

- Goza para mim!

Furiosamente ele arranca a venda dos olhos dela, seus olhos cheios de desejo o excitam ainda mais. O verde tão profundo e animal, o desejo estampando nas pupilas dilatadas, e ela não pisca quando atinge o clímax, gritando o nome dele. Ele apoia a cabeça na dela enquanto sente os espasmos de seu sexo leva-lo ao final. Ela sabe que ele está acabando, os sons que ele faz são incrivelmente sensuais.

- Sim, meu amor... Acabe comigo! – e enquanto ele explode dentro dela ela se despedaça em um segundo orgasmo, tão forte quanto o primeiro. A carga de energia é tão grande que lágrimas escorrem por seus olhos, ela precisa de ar, mas não consegue o suficiente até que ele suspira em sua boca.

O prazer se prolonga em seus corpos. Eles tremem juntos! Desabam juntos!

Minutos depois, quando a torrente se esvai, ele sai de cima dela e leva as mãos aos seus pulsos, só então nota as marcas vermelhas e as lacerações na pele delicada.

- Você se machucou... – uma caricia delicada é destinada a cada pulso sofrido. – Por que não disse nada?

Ela sorriu e, com as mãos livres, tocou o rosto dele devagar e o beijou suavemente.

- Eu não senti... – ela não mentia e ele podia ver isso em seus olhos.

House não pensou em retrucar e nem mesmo em dizer que não fariam mais aquilo, porque não queria machuca-la, apenas rolou para o lado e a levou consigo, aninhando - a contra seu peito. Eles repetiriam aquilo, uma e outra vez, era a fantasia dela e o desejo dele, eles se amariam novamente até o limite da dor. De repente, algo clareou em sua mente, tantos anos girando em torno um do outro, tantos anos machucando - se sucessivamente... Eles sentiam prazer na dor! E até nisso se completavam. Cuddy suspirou em seu peito e ergueu os olhos para ele, trocaram um beijo suave e ela adormeceu sabendo que ele nunca seria capaz de extrapolar os limites e machuca-la, mas seria eternamente capaz de lhe dar prazer.


End file.
